


The Feeling's Mutual

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes over to Kageyama's house for the first time. It doesn't take much longer than five minutes before they have their hands on each other without any regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> One of those days where you just have to write something no matter what kind of mess it turns out to really be.

Hinata put his bag down on Kageyama's bed, taking note of all the different shades of blue in his room. It was the first time he's ever set foot in his house, talked to his parents, _been in his room_. He shuffled around to look at the floor and the shelves and the walls.

"Wow-"

"It's not that serious." Kageyama said no second later when Hinata gasped.

"I just haven't been in your house before." Hinata said and made his way on to Kageyama's bed, crawling up to the pillows and laying down. "You have a nice room." he complimented politely.

Kageyama shifted and looked somewhere else. He held back his outburst which was already tough to do since he had this need to yell at Hinata. It was just the sight of Hinata on his bed that kept him quiet. 

He wasn't going to _say_ that he hasn't thought about bringing Hinata into his room or simply asking him over to spend the night, but it wasn't a lie. 

The fluff of orange hair mushed against the blue pillow as Hinata moved. It was odd for Kageyama to hear Hinata sniffing the fabric and have an expression of shock on his face. He was sure he cleaned his room. Did something smell bad?

"It's actually clean!" Hinata looked at Kageyama, wide eyed and genuinely shocked. 

Kageyama was tempted to throw his bag at Hinata to shut him up; his fingers were gripping at the strap, balled to a fist at his side as he imagined what it would be like to hit Hinata in the face, but he calmed his temper and turned away. 

The sight of Hinata on his bed was actually getting to him. 

"Are we going to do homework or not?" Kageyama mumbled as he walked around, not having an idea of what he should be doing at the moment. 

"We could go outside and play volleyball." Hinata suggested.

It was a great suggestion. 

Kageyama just couldn't turn around at the moment. He was stuck. Right at his white shorts, there was a small tent forming, and it would only be a matter of time before it grew bigger. He hissed in air through his teeth and hit his forehead with his hand. He couldn't believe this happened to him, of all things, _this_.

"...geyama?...Kageyama?...Tobio-kun!" A ball of orange was barely at Kageyama's line of sight. It was enough to snap him out of whatever he was thinking and make him look down. 

Hinata already saw what stunned Kageyama. His gaze was down at Kageyama's crotch to find a _not-so-little_ surprise. Hinata had no words. His face was plain, his mouth agape, his eyes dull. There were a number of things that went through his mind but for some reason he didn't worry about Kageyama being horny. It was like it wasn't his problem, and it really wasn't.

But Hinata just had to say something about it. 

_It_ was literally _right_ there, just right there, and he couldn't move his eyes away. 

Kageyama's face was brightening till his cheeks were about tomato red from the embarrassment. Hinata glanced away and walked around him, getting back into bed and not saying anything. 

After a bit of silence, he opened his mouth. "Why's your dick hard?" was the question he chose and he had no remorse.

"You idiot!-"

"I'm _just_ asking!"

They couldn't yell, Kageyama's parents were downstairs. Hinata looked away, his cheek pressing against the cool blue pillow while he stared at the wall. Kageyama was looking up at the ceiling, praying to whatever being that would make his dick flaccid again so he didn't embarrass himself.

Hinata began shuffling in bed to take off his shorts. His face was glowing red too since he was just as embarrassed as the other one in the room. He tossed his black shorts to the floor with a flick of his fingers and he waited for Kageyama to say something, if he wanted to say something. When Kageyama glanced to see that Hinata wasn't wearing his shorts, he lost his voice. He wanted to get angry, but this boy was so struck that he had nothing coming out of his mouth. Was Hinata doing it out of the kindness of his heart? Maybe. As much as he wanted to see Kageyama suffer, he didn't want it to be like this. 

After all, this was something Kageyama couldn't control, and Hinata knew that. 

That's why he made the impulsive decision to take off his shorts and toss them to the floor. He might not be showing anything like Kageyama was but he could get there with a little time and effort. 

Kageyama was slow to walk over to the bed, not sure if he should get down or not. Would he lay next to Hinata or not? Did Hinata want to do something? What if it gets more physical than it should? Kageyama had all these questions, and Hinata was looking away like nothing was happening, although it was all over his face that something was about to happen. 

Hinata was sure he didn't start this mess. 

Kageyama didn't say anything as he laid in bed next to Hinata, close enough for their elbows to touch but that was it. Both were staring at the ceiling, dry at the mouth, a little squirmish and anxious. Nothing was said between them and it was like that for two minutes. 

"So..." Hinata pursed his lips together. "Are you going to take care of it?" he asked, curious about what Kageyama was going to do.

"You're in the room, dumbass."

"Well, I can do it, too...if it...makes you feel...better." Hinata looked to the side while he spoke, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Being without pants was supposed to make this easier, like Kageyama would get more comfortable because it's easier to do things when people imagine others in their underwear. 

Hinata just wanted to skip that one step. 

"I'll do it if you do." Kageyama said.

"Okay," Hinata agreed hastily.

Neither of them thought this through as much as they should have. Their hands didn't want to move. For a moment, they laid in bed quietly, trying to figure out who was going to move first.

After some more time, it was Hinata that pulled down his underwear. His face was still red but now that he got the embarrassing part out of the way, Kageyama should feel a little better about doing something. Hinata was slow to lift his uncut cock between his fingers; he could feel Kageyama, even if it was a mere side glance, he was still watching.

Kageyama was slow to move himself but after seeing Hinata go for it, he wanted to do it, too. He pulled down his white shorts and his underwear to expose his stiff cock that was already dripping with cum. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata's glance towards him, well to his cock that would ever so slightly jerk every few seconds.

"Wow-"

"Stop." Kageyama said abruptly so Hinata wouldn't continue to look so amazed.

It didn't work. Hinata moved his other hand to touch Kageyama, his fingers wrapping around the throbbing cock he noticed a while ago. His fingers barely touched when wrapped around Kageyama but that's what made Hinata so eager.

Kageyama didn't say anything. He didn't even look. He kept his glance up to the ceiling so the sight of Hinata's hand on him wouldn't get him more excited than he needed to be. Just feeling his fingers were enough, and when they moved, Kageyama had to bite his tongue and mash his lips together to stop his moan. Hinata just so suddenly decided to take control and Kageyama had nothing to say about the slow handjob he was receiving from a teammate.

It was only polite if he returned the favor.

He moved his hand to touch Hinata, too, surprised to find that Hinata was so suddenly hard after less than a minute of touching someone else. Kageyama's fingers touched Hinata's over his pulsing skin, both stroking slowly.

"Tobio-kun..." Hinata said under his shaky breath.

Kageyama was already embarrassed that Hinata was touching him, but to hear his name come out of Hinata's mouth was something different. The blush on his face was getting brighter and his heart sped in his chest from the embarrassment.

"Your fingers are warm." Hinata sunk more into the bed as his legs moved, one lifting over Kageyama's so he could open himself more.

Hinata's fingers were warm too but Kageyama didn't say it.

They didn't want to move any closer to each other, but how were they going to see if they didn't? Hinata really wanted to move closer because he was sure that Kageyama was making some kind of face he could call cute. And maybe Kageyama might moan a little if he saw Hinata staring at him with his big eyes. Hinata shifted closer, his legs tangling with Kageyama's on the bed. Kageyama didn't open his mouth but he felt the difference with having Hinata closer to him.

When he turned his head he looked at Hinata and kept his eyes on his face; Hinata's brightly colored hair mashed around his face and against the blue pillow. His cheeks were deep red from the heat he felt, not so much the embarrassment that Kageyama thought he should feel. He breathed through his open mouth, his moans coming out quietly with every exhale. With him so close, Kageyama could hear his voice right in his ear.

Kageyama couldn't help but begin to stroke Hinata's cock faster between his fingers. He saw how Hinata screwed his eyes shut and struggled to keep his voice down. There was a startled moan that came from his lips that made him clamp his mouth shut in surprise. If he gets any louder they could get in trouble, Hinata knew that much. Kageyama had this urge to hear Hinata's voice no matter if he was putting his life on the line. The pads of his fingers were pressing down harder on Hinata and he could feel his cock jerk at the feeling.

Hinata's fingers stopped moving for a second while Kageyama made him struggle to control himself. His legs shifted over Kageyama's as he tried to keep everything to himself but miserably failed. Kageyama listened to the wet gasps and low hums coming from Hinata and that just got him hornier than he was before. He was watching too, seeing the face that Hinata made while being touched; the way his eye brows furrowed like he wanted it, how he didn't bite his lip for long since he wanted to moan out, the way his blush colored his skin even up to his ears.

"Tobio-kun," Hinata sounded so innocent with the way Kageyama's name rolled off his tongue.

His eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of Kageyama's face. Kageyama wasn't subtle with how he felt, his eyes were glued to Hinata's face even when he was being watched right back. Hinata began moving his hand on Kageyama again, only to see him close his eyes and breath in heavily before his ragged moans could be heard.

It was only fair if Kageyama said Hinata's first name to make him blush harder. But when he thought about it, it just made Kageyama want to hide himself. This was too personal, and saying his name would cross the line, wouldn't it?

Kageyama bit his lip, the tip of his tongue rubbing the inside of his mouth as he tried his hardest. Hinata was watching under his eye lids that were about to close again; his gaze was half there but that didn't stop him from looking at his teammate beside him.

"Sh...Shouyou..." Kageyama mashed his lips together and fought the urge to hide his face.

Hinata's fingers tightened over Kageyama's skin, making him jolt in bed slightly. His small fingers were moving faster to stroke Kageyama's cock, feeling the pulsing against his palm. He could feel Kageyama moving his hips, but Hinata was doing the same as well. Both were thrusting into their hands with their sloppy rhythms.

Their quiet moans filled Kageyama's room, along with gasps and low grunts and groans from feeling each other's hands. They began to shift closer, getting tangled in their moving limbs; that just made everything feel so much better.

They didn't speak. All they managed were jumbled slurs as they said each other's name, their faces bright red from embarrassment. Yet they looked each other in the eyes as if it was nothing, like they've been doing this for hours upon hours. If they could get closer, they would. There was nothing stopping them either, but they stayed where they were only to watch each other as they felt good together.

Hinata closed his eyes when he felt Kageyama's fingers getting close to the tip of his cock. He took a deep breath, his back arching slightly, and his fingers curling and pressing harder; a loud whine left his lips and it didn't cross his mind that there was a reason he should try to be quiet. He was more concerned with how he felt right at that second, and there were honestly no words to describe it. Kageyama was rubbing his thumb on the tip of Hinata's cock, which made him spiral into the heavy feeling of heat that his body endured for a while now. As much as Hinata wanted to keep quiet, he couldn't.

But he wasn't the only problem.

Kageyama, although very conscious that his parents were in the house and couldn't just be as loud as he wants, was moaning with Hinata just because he could and he felt so amazing that he didn't want to hide it. He was looking at Hinata and deep down wished that he could see those brown eyes open before he came. The same feeling of heat washed over him, making his body curl up against Hinata's just as Hinata moved closer to him, but his hands never stopped just like Hinata's didn't stop either. 

It wasn't long before they came, both of them losing their voice and letting the silence take over for just a few seconds. Their fingers continued to press down on each other's skin until they could feel their cum spilling over their knuckles. It wasn't that embarrassing now that they had gotten through all this together. It's not like they saw each other's faces as they came, but they could imagine. They definitely did imagine. Their silent gasps became audible as they finally came down from their high. Their fingers were covered in their white fluid but that didn't make them move away. Slowly they opened their eyes to stare at each other, trying to figure out what just happened since _something_ just happened.

They adverted their gazes elsewhere, looking everywhere except at each other.

"Ah...um..." Hinata was slow to move his legs. He felt Kageyama moving with him, but they barely untangled themselves from each other. "You're still-"

"So are you," Kageyama was quick to say. His face returned to being bright red.

Hinata bit the inside of his lip, thinking to himself as he listened to Kageyama's heavy breathing beside him. He could clearly feel the pulsing between his fingers that made him want to squeeze just a little. Kageyama was sure that Hinata was thinking something dirty, but so was he. It's not like he was pure either. Their silence began to drag on, but the way they were feeling remained the same. A hand job just wasn't going to cut it. 

"I'll do it if you do," Hinata said, wanting to start something else.

 _Do what?_ Kageyama narrowed his eyes. There were a lot of things to do. What did Hinata want to do? He said he would _do it_ if Kageyama did too. Maybe it didn't matter as long as they did something. That thought was better. Kageyama didn't have to think hard about it. 

"Fine." Kageyama agreed without hesitation.

They were just going to have to find out what they wanted to do along the way. It was convenient that they were on a bed.


End file.
